Christmas Dance
by sc1592
Summary: When Hermione bumps into Draco four years after the war, what will ensue? Draco has changed a lot, but then again, so has Hermione. As she performs for him, Draco realizes what he's been missing all this time.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 4 years since the end of the war and 3 since she and her friends finished school. Hermione was walking through the muggle streets of London, during the Christmas holiday, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, white boots and a white beanie covering her braids, listening to her iPod, when she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said as she took off her headphones, looking up, surprised at who she saw. "Malfoy?" she asked, confused.

"Granger?" He asked, slightly shocked. She had changed so much in only 4 years. He didn't know why, but he was happy to see her. He gave her a soft smile, proud of the person he had changed into.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing down here?" Last she had heard, Draco had been living up north in a large mansion.

"I live down the street now." He said and pointed. "Moved there about 4 months ago." He looked at her. "What are you doing here then?"

"I live back over there!" She laughed and gestured behind her. "Since I moved out of the burrow, after Ron and I, well..." she trailed off.

"Anyway," she said, picking back up, "it's been about 2 years now. Wanna walk and catch up?"

He was actually happy that it hadn't work out for her and Weasley, but he had no idea why. "Yeah sure... that would be nice." He replied and offered her a smile.

Hermione began walking. "So what have you been up to?" she asked, looking up. He had grown since school had ended, but so had she, keeping them about the same height difference, around a foot.

"I've got a job as a healer, actually..." He said and looked over at her while they walked. "I got together with Astoria Greengrass for some time, but that didn't work out so now... now I'm well, single." He laughed. "And you?" He asked her.

"Same," she said. "Well, I mean, I didn't go out with Astoria," she added quickly, "but I'm riding solo too, right now."

He laughed slightly at her. "Well good, I hope you didn't. Nice isn't it, all on your own?"

"It's," she paused, thinking. "Refreshing. The whole time I was with Ron, I felt quite burdened, all the time. Like I was always trying to be something I wasn't."

"Never change for a person, if he truly loved you, he will love you for who you are." Draco told her and chuckled. "I have no idea where that came from, honestly..."

"He wasn't trying to change me, I just felt like I wasn't good enough. Which I guess isn't any better than changing for someone." She laughed.

"No... no it isn't..." He didn't know what to say. He had never had a conversation with Hermione like this. It had always been stupid comments to each other or fights that weren't even necessary.

Her stomach rumbled. Smiling, she glanced up at Malfoy and asked him, "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

He laughed lightly. "I would like that. Where to go?" He asked,

"Do you like fish and chips? There's a really excellent street vender down by the river."

"That sounds great." He replied and together they walked down there, talking of what had been going on these last years.

By the time they got there and were waiting in line, they were conversing like old friends. "Don't laugh," she began, "but in my spare time I've taken up dance lessons."

He looked at her and then spoke: "Sorry... but I have to." And he broke out in laugher.

"I know, it's totally ridiculous. But it's nice to have a break from magic, sometimes, and just hang with muggle friends, and be normal."

His laughter calmed. "Yeah... guess it is." He smiled at her.

They scooted up in line. "Maybe, if you want, you could come over to my place and I could show you, or even give you a lesson. Have you ever been to a ballet?"

"Oh no..." He laughed again. "Don't say it's ballet." He turned to her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, and jazz and tap, too. What's wrong with ballet?" Her voice had a defensive tone too it, but she was still smiling.

He raised his hands in defense. "Sorry I just... it's too calm for me. Ballet I mean." He smiled at her.

Hermione laughed. "All right, I know just the dance to show you, then. I think you'll like it." She stepped up to the counter, ordered, paid, and then stepped out of line to wait for Draco.

She had just the dance in mind. It was a hard one, on pointe, to a hip-hop song. She had choreographed it herself, and was quite proud of it.

He ordered the same as her, paid and then stepped down, standing next to her. "Wanna take the food home to your place? You can show me your wonderful dance..." He smirked.

"Sure, but you best be prepared. You have never seen anything like what I'm about to show you."

They continued joking back and forth, until Hermione stopped outside her house.

It was small, with a garden in the front yard and a green awning above the front porch.

"Wow, I like this place..." He said and smiled at her. He took off his shoes and coat and walked inside with her.

Hermione gestured to the living room. "You can sit in there. I'm going to change into something I can move in." She walked towards the back of the house.

"Great." He grinned and sat down on the sofa in the living room, looking around and waiting for her to come back.

Once in her room, Hermione walked to the small bathroom and splashed her face with cool water. What was she doing? She hadn't even shown this routine to her teacher, and now she was going to do it for Draco, whom she hadn't seen since school, where he made fun of her for 7 years. _Calm down_, she told herself. _You can do this_. She changed into black yoga capris and a pink stretch cotton shirt. Nothing fancy, she told herself. Then she grabbed her pointe shoes and walked back out to the living room.

She sat down on the couch next to Draco, and offered him one of her pointe shoes to hold, as she began to put the other on.

He looked at her and smiled when she was back, he held the shoe while she put the other one on, feeling the hard box that she would soon jam her toes into. "Have you showed this dance to anyone before me?" He asked her.

"No," she said nonchalantly. "This is its debut." She grabbed the shoe from him and shoved her foot in, and wrapped the ribbons around her ankle.

"Wow okay... I feel special." He laughed and leaned back against the couch.

She stood, pushed the coffee table out of the way, and stretched her shoes out as she walked over to the stereo system she had beneath her TV.

Pressing play, she turned around and began dancing.

His smile faded and went over to an impressed facial expression. She was actually really good, he never thought that of her, Hermione Granger. He relaxed into the sofa, only watching her. She had grown up to a beautiful woman, he couldn't deny it, he loved watching her like this.

(When you imagine this dance, think of it as strong and powerful, like the ballet portion of this one watch?v=Db2W_65M3uI)

Hermione lost herself in the dance. She stretched her legs, long and slender from the years of training. She pressed her arms through the air, making sure they had energy, rather than just hanging from her body. She spun and stopped on her toes, her legs separated slightly in front of and behind her, with the right arm behind her and the other bent at the elbow, her hand almost touching her right ear.

Breathing heavily, she walked to turn the music off, and glanced at Draco. "Well, what did you think?"

"That was honestly bloody good." He said truthfully, still a little shocked at how good she was at dancing.

She laughed. "Well, what did you expect? Did you think I would fall on my face?"

"Yes... yes I did." He teased and laughed at her.

"Well, I don't want to disappoint you!" She promptly did a pirouette with a drop to one knee, making it look like she had fallen on her face.

"Oh it doesn't matter if you fall on your face or whatever; you still make it look beautiful..." He smiled at her. "You're making me like dancing more and more, Granger."

She laughed. "Everyone should love dance in some way, whether it be doing it or watching it, or admiring it from afar. So it's not awful?"

"Awful? Are you kidding me? I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm sitting here watching you dance. You really think it's awful?" He asked her and laughed.

She sat down next to him on the couch. "I wasn't sure. I was trying to play to a variety of audiences in that one, so I wasn't sure if I ended up trying too hard."

"No... it was perfect." He turned his head, smiled slightly at her.

Hermione was caught off guard by the intensity behind his blue eyes. "Thanks. I guess it all paid off then..." Her voice trailed off. She sat there, looking up into his face.

"Yeah... guess so..." He whispered, not letting her gaze go, he wanted to look away but he couldn't. He kept staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing. "Well," she said abruptly. "This was fun. Do you want some ice cream?" She hopped off the couch and bounded into the kitchen, her pointe shoes slipping slightly on the floor as she rushed into the kitchen.

He sighed, just realizing what had happened. He cleared his throat. "Um... yeah, that would be nice." He said and followed her into the kitchen.

She opened the freezer and grabbed the ice cream out. "Is chocolate okay?" She asked over her shoulder, avoiding eye contact with him.

"That's great." He said. He realized that she was ignoring him. "Hermione...?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She was reaching for two bowls in her cabinet, standing en pointe. Hermione set them down on the counter and grabbed two spoons out of a drawer.

He sighed quietly, went over to her and grabbed her waist, making her turn around, he pressed her against the counter, looking into her eyes.

She gasped, not expecting him to be so close. Glancing at the counter, she mumbled quietly, "The ice cream's right there, when you want it."

Her eyes returned to his.

"I changed my mind... I want something else instead." He whispered and as soon as the words were out, he was kissing her on her lips, gently and softly, still holding her waist.

She wasn't sure what was happening. She made to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough. "Draco," she tried to say through his lips.

He stopped kissing her and let go of her, backing away. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I did that..." He told her.

"No, wait." She walked closer. "I liked it, I just want to know. What is this?"

She gestured to both of them.

"I have no idea..." He admitted. "But... I like it." He laughed slightly, looking up at her again.

She laughed softly, and stepped closer again, her body almost touching his. With a smile, she said, "That ice cream is going to melt if we don't do something with it."

"Well... what do you suggest?" He asked and looked down at her lips, smiling.

"We forget about it." Her arms snaked around his neck and she rose to releve again, putting her at the same height as him.

"Sounds great." He smiled and put his arms on her waist again, he leaned in, once again kissing her gently and soft.

She smiled into his kiss, moving with his mouth. Her hand draped down behind his shoulder, drawing shapes on his back.

He turned them around and backed a little bit so he had her pressed back against a wall, he smiled against her lips, kissing her with more passion now. He wrapped his arms around her, just like in a hug and pressed her body closer to his.

She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, and couldn't help but compare him to Ron. He had always seemed to be in it for him, while Draco was here for her. She probed his lips with her tongue, asking for entry.

He opened his mouth slightly, letting her tongue in. He had never felt like this for a girl, not even Astoria. This was love, he could feel it. He didn't ever want to let this girl go. He started moving, dragging her with him but never ending the kiss, he went the same way that she did when they arrived to the house and she was going to change clothes. They came in to her bedroom; he broke the kiss off, leaning his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes.

"How far are we going with this?" she asked, sounding a little breathless. "Because I've never," she paused, "and I don't want to," she paused again. Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze. "I'm a virgin, and I wasn't planning on changing that for a long time." She held her breath, waiting for his reply.

"You-you're a...?" He asked. "But you were with... Weasley, for four years I mean... wow okay." He sounded shocked and looked over at her, frowning.

She looked back up at him, with worry this time. "We were only together for about 6 months before he started becoming obsessed with the fame. And after he became so popular, he sort of lost interest in me. I don't think he was too upset when I broke it off."

"Oh..." He said and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry..." He went to her and embraced her, keeping her in his arms. "And I will wait for you, if you're not ready now, or in years, I will still be here, waiting for you to be ready, okay?" He asked and let go of her only so he could look into her eyes. He tilted his head to the side a little and smiled down at her, stroking some hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Draco." She pecked his lips softly, and rested her head on his shoulder. "You could probably have a lot more fun somewhere else," she said, with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"But... I'd rather stay here and have fun with the girl I have loved for years..." He replied and smiled at her again. "Watching you dance and all that." He laughed teasingly.

She pulled back slightly. "Years? Really? Didn't we just meet this evening?" Her smile grew as she teased him, although she was seriously curious.

He looked up, away from her. "Well you know... first we had all those years at Hogwarts, me being really really mean to you..." he started and looked down at her again. "Sorry about that." He said and gave her a sad smile.

"It's all right, Draco," she said softly, brushing hair out of his face. "You have changed since then. And that's just how you were brought up. You are a better person now, and the present is all that matters to me."

"That makes me glad." He said and gave her one more kiss. "And I... I promised myself that if I ever met you again, I would talk to you about this... thing..." He said. "Can we sit down? I need to say this." He said, with a serious tone in his voice.

Nervously, she replied, "Of course." Holding his hand, she pulled him over to the bed. She sat down indian style, and pulled a pillow into her lap, hugging it. She looked expectantly up at him.

"Do you remember that night, at Malfoy Manor when the snatchers had captured you, Potter and Weasley?" He asked. "That night when Bellatrix... you know..." He said. He didn't want to say anything more what happened that night when Hermione was being tortured. "I just wanted to say sorry... for not doing anything. I was so scared, I thought you would... die." He whispered 'die' and looked at. "I was so scared for you, Hermione. Right now, I really wished that I did something before she..." He trailed off and looked down at her arm where the word 'mudblood' was inscribed.

She looked away for a minute, forming her response. She wanted it to be just right, to make him understand that she forgave him, but she didn't condone anybody's actions of that night. Subconsciously, she traced her finger over her scars.

She began slowly. "Like I said earlier, I forgive you for your past actions. I'm not saying I can forget them, or that I won't ever accidentally bring them up, but I will certainly never hold you to them, unless you return to that path." She stopped, thought for a minute, and looked up at him. "Sorry, that sounded really Pocahontas of me." She smiled.

He laughed at her last words. He looked at her for a while then leaned up to her ear and whispered: "I'm really sorry though." He kissed her cheek, then her shoulder and down her arm until he reached her scar 'mudblood' and he kissed around it and then on it, and last he leaned up again and gave her a peck on her lips.

She caught her fingers in his hair, and held his face close to hers. Kissing his cheekbone and jaw, she whispered, "Want to stay over tonight?"

He turned slightly and whispered against her lips: "I would love that."

She pulled back slightly, smiling, to say "I'm not promising anything. But I don't want you to leave."

"What do you mean?" He asked and smiled at her, stroking her cheek lightly.

"I mean, I don't think I'm ready to sleep with anyone yet," she explained. "Especially on the first date," she teased.

"I know... I promised I would wait." He smiled lovingly at her.

She lay back, pulling him down with her, kissing him hard. She didn't ever want to let him go. It was irrational, she knew, and just plain strange to fall in love with someone who had made fun of her mercilessly all throughout school, and to do so so quickly was even less like her normal, stubborn self. But if Draco had managed to change his ways and become a wonderful person, he deserved love. She sighed, realizing she was thinking about this way to deeply, and all she had to do was enjoy the moment.

Draco smiled against her lips and broke the kiss off for a moment. "Hermione?" He asked and smiled down at her.

Her eyes still closed, she searched for his face with her lips. "Hmm?" she asked, lazily, and she began kissing his neck, just under his jaw.

"Hermione?" He asked again, louder this time to get her attention. He laughed slightly at her.

Laying her head back down on the pillow, she opened her eyes, looking at him as if to say, "What do you want?"

"Oh okay, I'm sorry if I made you angry..." He said sarcastically and laughed at her again. "But, sweetheart, you need to stop thinking so much, I can feel it in your movements, you need to relax." He said and leaned down to kiss her again.

She pushed on his chest and feigned offense. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not so experienced at this as you are!" She held his gaze with a goofy, not-truly-angry look on her face.

He removed her hand from his chest and rolled so he was on top of her. "Well, Miss Granger, not my fault." He smiled and kissed her hard on her lips, he made small circles around her waist with his fingers.

She sighed, letting the sensations ripple through her body. It was totally different than with Ron, just as the kisses had been, earlier. Draco somehow had a yearning to please her body, a desire she didn't think even he realized at the moment.

He broke off their kiss again and leaned into her ear and whispered: "Do you know what I've heard?"

"What?"

"Dancers are very flexible." He smirked and started kissing her cheek and jaw.

She blushed, but smiled. "You heard correctly," she replied, leaning her head over to expose more of her neck and jaw.

"Great." He said and began kissing down her neck, sucking lightly on it and then kissing again.

She smiled. She reached her hands down to the hem of his shirt, then slowly slid them up to his stomach, reveling in his smooth, warm skin. "Are you going to be putting that theory to the test, tonight?"

"I don't know..." He said while he started kissing up to her lips again, reaching her lips he whispered against them: "Am I?"

Sliding her nails softly over his skin and reaching around to hug him tighter, she replied, "I love you."

He moved up so he was looking down at her with a smile. "I love you too," he whispered. "So much." He stroked her cheek gently and pressed his lips to hers again softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Shocked at how naturally those three words came, Hermione paused for a moment, although Draco didn't seem to notice, and his lips and tongue were moving as insistently and energetically as ever. She pressed back on his lips, then tried to sit up.

He moved away so she could sit up, not really knowing if she wanted to stop.

"Do you need to go back to your house to get your stuff?" she asked. "I mean, it can't be very comfortable to sleep in jeans. And I don't have any extra toothbrushes."

"I'm not planning on sleeping in jeans." He laughed at her. "And I think I will be fine without my toothbrush for one night... I don't want to leave you." He said and kissed her shoulder.

She giggled. "Well then, I'm going to make a small request. Can I take off my pointe shoes, and brush my teeth? Because these things are getting a bit uncomfortable," she said with a smile.

"You can take off whatever you want to." He smirked jokingly before kissing her and letting her move from the bed.

She groaned and rolled her eyes at him, but kept smiling nonetheless. Hermione scooted over to the edge of the bed, let one foot dangle off, and began untying the ribbons of the other.

He couldn't help it, he crawled over to her, sitting on the bed behind her and moved her hair away from her neck, kissing her neck softly and wrapping his arms around her.

She giggled. "How do you expect me to be able to do anything, if you keep hindering my movement?" she teased, looking over her shoulder and kissing his cheek, right next to his ear.

She tossed her shoe on the ground, and it landed with a thud. She raised her other foot up and began undoing that knot, while stretching out the toes of her other foot.

"I know, but I can't help it." He smiled against her neck. "I am drawn to you and I can't control it." He laughed slightly.

She tossed her other shoe on the floor, then placed her hands on his arms, wrapped around her. "Can I go take a shower? I'm pretty sure my hair's greasy." She giggled.

"No it's not." He said. "But of course you can, I'll just wait here." He smiled and gave her neck one last kiss before letting her go.

She stood up, turned around, and pecked his lips before walking into the bathroom. Slowly, she took off her clothes, as if each article had special meaning and moving them too much would make them lose their significance. She still wasn't sure this whole thing wasn't a dream, but she didn't want to find out if it was. Tonight had been the greatest fun she had had in a long time, and she needed to find some way to thank Draco. Stepping into the shower, she quickly rinsed off, scrubbing her body and hair with the orange-vanilla soap and shampoo she loved. When she shut the water off, she grabbed her towel and looked for her pajamas, but couldn't find them. Shoot! she realized. I must have left them on my bed!

Draco lay in the bed and waited for her. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He had only been with her for half a day and he already felt that tingling feeling in his body that you only get when you really love someone. This was crazy. He had never felt this way for any other girl before. He heard the shower come off and waited, but no one came out. He started to wonder what she was doing. He went over to the door and knocked on it, softly. "Hermione?" He asked.

"Draco," she called cautiously. "I left my nightgown on my bed somewhere. It's light green, with eyelet lace around the hem. Can you see if it's out there, and then hand it to me it you find it?"

"Um sure..." He replied. "Let me look..." He went over to the bed and found it; he decided to play her a joke, just for fun. "Hermione? I can't find it anywhere..." He said and tried to hold back his laugher.

She called back hesitantly, "Um... all right, I'll grab a different one." She emerged from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around her just under her arms. She glanced at the bed, hoping Draco had just not seen it. She really liked that nightgown. When she realized Draco had it in his hand, she walked over to him grumpily. "You jerk!" she cried, trying not to laugh. Snatching the nightgown away, she started to walk back towards the bathroom.

He laughed at her and cauht her around her waist before she could return to the bathroom. "No, no, no, that was not the plan." He smiled and breathed in her shampoo.

She giggled, struggling to get free. Suddenly, because of their play-wrestling, her towel fell. But rather than feel embarrassed, as she thought she would, Hermione only felt slightly shy. "Oops!" she laughed, as she hastily covered herself with her hands, then reached for the towel on the ground.

He smiled at her. "God... you are gorgeous..." Draco said and wrapped the towel tightly around her body and giving her a kiss. "Go change now."

Smiling, she walked back into the bathroom, but didn't close the door this time. She turned away from him, dropped the towel, and put her night gown on. It complimented her nicely, she thought. The sea-foam green colour brought out the almost black low lights in her hair, and made her chocolate brown eyes warmer. The silk felt nice on her skin, too. She turned towards the mirror, glancing in it to see Draco's reaction.

He watched her, a smile playing on his lips, she was even more beautiful in that night gown than usual, if it was even possible. "I miss you... when are you coming back?" He yelled from the bedroom, keeping eyes contact with her through the mirror.

Hermione rested her hand on her chin, to look as though she were thinking hard. "I was thinking sometime in February, if that's doable for you." She grabbed her wand and tapped her teeth, magicking away any grossness left over from dinner. After assuring that all leftover dinner had been removed, she sauntered back towards Draco. Hermione locked her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes.

"Whatever works for you," he whispered, and kissed her again.

Hermione began walking backwards, pulling Draco with her, until she lay down on the bed. Draco hesitated for a moment, then lay down on top of her. She reached her arms up and tangled her fingers in his smooth hair.

He moaned softly into her lips as she sucked on his bottom one, and hesitantly moved his hands up a bit higher than her waist. When Draco felt her fingers untangle from his hair he swiftly tried to slide his hands back down, but her hands stopped his, holding them in place. As his tongue explored her mouth, she slowly walked her fingers up his arms until they settles on his strong shoulders.

He felt her moan when he moved his left arm around her back and his right hand over. He gently kneaded her breast, feeling her nipple harden through the silk of her nightgown. His left hand moved downward slowly so as not to startle her, then ran over her muscular behind. He marveled again at how strong she felt, even just standing here. It was like nothing he had experienced before.

Hermione noticed where things seemed to be heading, but she couldn't bring herself to stop Draco. His hands were gentle, and he cared for her. The feeling of his firm fingers against her chest sent waves of pleasure through her body, although she didn't want to admit it. The other arm was exploring the back of her body, running from the nape of her neck down as far as he could reach, just below her bottom. Suddenly, a feeling of need washed through her body, and the slow, even pace with which he had been stroking her was not enough anymore. She brought her arms down and reached under his shirt, feeling the strong muscles from years of quidditch.

When Draco felt her fingers slide higher, he couldn't help but groan at her touch. Pulling his lips away from her mouth, he began kissing her jaw, her cheek bone, her ear, her neck, her collar bone. As Hermione leaned her head back to expose more skin, Draco brushed one of the spaghetti straps of her nightie off her shoulder and moved his face downward. He kissed the top of her breast, the placed kisses all around the outside of it, before moving into the center and playing with her nipple. While one hand remained behind her neck, holding her head, the other had slipped below the hem of her night gown and was tracing patterns on her stomach. Now, though, it was not enough. His fingers crawled up her body and paid homage to her other breast, so his mouth worked magic on one while his fingers took care of the other. Her hands found their way back into his hair, and pulled his face back up to hers.

Their kissing reached a new level of franticness, and soon both had to come up for air. As they both breathed heavily Hermione leaned against Draco's chest and his arm encircled her. She hadn't been held this way since before Ron had gone crazy, and even then, one hand hadn't rested between them, still holding on to her breast.

"You're so beautiful," Draco whispered into the top of her head. Though he didn't wish to say so out loud yet, he had never seen a more perfect pair of breasts. Though only a 34 B, they fit her frame nicely, and the petal pink of her nipples was the perfect shade. He pinched her nipple once more and felt her gasp, and smiled, satisfied that he could make her feel this way.

Hermione couldn't believe how wonderful that had all felt. Ron had always been so rough, and even though they hadn't gone all the way and she had been clear that she wasn't ready, he always seemed to forget and she had to pull away quickly before things went too far. "Thank you," she whispered back. "That was perfect." Grabbing the hem of his shirt, she lifted it up and over his head. "Let's go to sleep."

As she turned around and walked back over to the bed, Draco slid his jeans off to reveal a pair of blue cotton boxer briefs. He walked quickly behind her, admiring her derriere as she went, and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

Hermione lay down under the covers and motioned for Draco to do the same. Once they were both lying down she scooted over and rested her head on his chest and felt him draw his arm around her, pulling her closer. They both fell asleep in this manner, peaceful and happy.


End file.
